


Privilegio

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: La risa de Sanada cuando están solos es diferente.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi





	Privilegio

Escuchar reír a Sanada en la cancha es casi aterrador y Yukimura no piensa volver a decirle que lo haga; de hecho, cree que prefiere no volver a oírlo así.

Pero cuando están solos y Yukimura decide provocar que se ría, no quiere dejar de escucharlo.

Quizás es porque la risa de Sanada en esos momentos no es producto de su orgullo, sino de una reacción automática causada al tocarlo en los pocos lugares en los que es cosquilloso.

Pero también es porque Yukimura sabe que él es el único que sabe de esa debilidad de Sanada y que nadie más ha oído las pequeñas carcajadas que Sanada deja escapar sin querer y desea poder seguir disfrutando eso —y también piensa mantenerlo por siempre como su privilegio exclusivo.


End file.
